


Expecting

by sapphire__waves



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire__waves/pseuds/sapphire__waves
Summary: Rose has some big news for the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: sunkisseddaffodils

The TARDIS materialised in a secluded back alley in 1990s, Tokyo. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the police box and glanced around. Rose looked to the Doctor in excitement, entwining arms as they wandered to the main street.

‘So, where are we, Doctor?’

The Doctor sniffed the surrounding air.

‘Oh, smell that! Must be 1990s Tokyo.’

Rose’s mouth dropped open

‘You can tell where we are just from smelling?’

The Doctor grinned cheekily, winking.

‘Of course, I can,’

‘You’re bullshitting me’, Rose giggled, knocking him playfully.

The pair of them walked arm in arm as they explored the beautiful neighbourhoods of Tokyo. Rose had travelled with the Doctor for a long while now, but nevertheless, she couldn’t get over the thrill of being able to go anywhere in time and space. The Doctor and Rose saw Shibuya Crossing, they visited Tokyo Skytree, and they paid respects at a shrine. Rose often preferred these tranquil days where there were no dangerous aliens and they didn’t have to save everybody. It was just him and her. Through all of this, Rose was becoming increasingly nauseous, but she tried to ignore that fact. She didn’t want anything to ruin this day. They were strolling in a pretty, peaceful park when she could no longer ignore her nauseousness when there was an abrupt pain in her lower abdomen. She halted in her tracks, holding her stomach. For the past few weeks, The timelord noticed, racing back to her, placing his arms around her.

‘Rose, what’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know. It’s probably just my time of the month, ’

The doctor responded to this in confusion.

‘Your what?’

Rose gave up trying to explain.

‘Nevermind, doc, let’s just get back to the TARDIS, I need a lie down’.

The Doctor nodded sympathetically, and they returned to the busy streets of central Tokyo. As they were walking down a crowded street, Rose noticed what she thought must be a chemist. She rushed in, leaving the Doctor to stride down the street. She knew he wouldn’t notice when he was engrossed in what he was talking about. Rose had a hunch, and she needed to know if she was right. Half an hour later and Rose returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor sprinted over to her, concerned.

‘Rose, where were did you disappear to? Are you alright?’

Rose stood there in silence, simply handing him a white stick.

The Doctor was utterly perplexed as he examined it.

Before he could say anything, Rose explained.

‘You see, I disappeared because I went to a pharmacy to get this test. I noticed for the past few weeks, I was feeling sick, I was getting cramps. And my period was late.’

‘Doctor, this is a pregnancy test’

For the first time ever, the Doctor was speechless. He leant against the TARDIS console. Rose had no idea of what he was going to react like.

‘I’m pregnant, Doctor’.

The Doctor pulled his companion into a massive embrace, whispering:

‘This is fantastic’.


End file.
